


Verbatim

by cowboylakay



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, He/They Pronouns for Abed Nadir, M/M, Mirror Sex, Nonbinary Abed Nadir, Trans Jeff Winger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29433234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboylakay/pseuds/cowboylakay
Summary: Jeff tries on some different clothing to try to feel better about his appearance. Abed's encouragement definitely helps.
Relationships: Abed Nadir/Jeff Winger
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Verbatim

According to his therapist, he should be trying to reconcile his physical attractiveness with himself.

Jeff, at the time, had no idea how to do that. He knew, on a basic level, he was attractive and desirable. He’d attracted many different kinds of people before, flings and short relationships and one-night-stands. He’s not sure what exactly he should be reconciling until he gets home, stands in front of the mirror, and leaves before his eyes rake down his waist.

Okay, so there may be a little issue there. He tries again, trying to look at himself but only ends up feeling sick, and  _ wow, _ this was  _ not _ something he expected. He’d looked at himself in the mirror long enough as a child, even when he still had tits and a shapely figure. He’s able to look at his chest, trace the scars there and feel the straightness of his chest to his stomach rather than the curve he’d felt back then. He’d been comfortable in his skin after that, so he wonders why he isn’t now.

An idea hits him suddenly, and his eyes drift to the very bottom of his open closet. He’d forgotten their existence until now, mostly because he hadn’t been in the right mindset to be enjoying that kind of feminine-wear until long after he began transitioning. He was definitely in a more comfortable place in his life, eyeing the place where he knows the box is tucked away in his closet.

Abed hadn’t seen it when they first moved in together, and hasn’t seen it to this day. It’s a small box, barely enough to catch the attention of anyone not looking for it, but he finds it immediately when he goes through the closet, opening the box and putting it on his lap.

There’s nothing much in it, other than a few pictures of himself when he was younger that he couldn’t bear to throw out, as well as a few... other things. Of those things are red satin panties, a relic of the past, and a pretty diamond ring that his mother had given to him, something he hopes to use in the future. Right now, however, he needs the panties.

He plucks them out of the box, feeling heat in his cheeks as he looks them over. The idea develops, and he finds his motivation replaced with something more driving, so he stands up and goes to the bathroom, despite being the only one at home, and concocts a small plan.

Later, having stripped down to his underwear, he breathes in sharply before sliding the panties on, letting the garter snap against his hips. Contrary to what he initially thought he’d feel, nothing much in his mindset had changed, other than the snugness of the fabric against his bottom. He’d chosen to keep the satin panties many years ago, because it had been the only one of his old underwear that wouldn’t chafe against the more-sensitive skin of his pelvis, but now he feels a little bashful at the bright red, unmistakable shine of his underwear in the bedroom light.

It sort of worked it’s charm, though. In front of his full-length mirror, he could focus on the vividness of the colour against his skin, turning around slightly to see how his ass looks. The indignation that typically surges in that moment is significantly more subdued as he inspects the shape of his ass with the fabric. He sits down on the bed, looking at himself all the while, and crosses his legs in a mimicry of  _ femme fatale _ seduction scenes from TV. It feels sort of good, looking at the way his calves look crossed over one another, if he’s being honest with himself.

“Jeff?” He hears suddenly, and  _ oh shit, _ he didn’t hear the front door open. He whips his head around, seeing Abed standing at the entrance of their bedroom, eyes wide as saucers and mouth ajar as his eyes rake down Jeff’s body, taking in the sight with nothing short of shock.

Jeff scrambles to grab the blanket, pulling it over himself to hide his body. As if Abed hadn’t explored every inch of him already, but he had a particular plan. “Abed! I didn’t hear you come in.”

“No, you didn’t,” Abed says absentmindedly, looking at Jeff’s body as they come closer. “What are you doing?”

Jeff’s cheeks redden as Abed peels the blanket off, eyes immediately darting down to Jeff’s unconventional underwear. That wasn’t the question he’d been expecting. “W-well, I’m trying out a way to be able to look at myself in the mirror, to, um, reconcile my attractiveness with my mind... set... why are you looking at me like that?”

Abed’s eyes are dark as they stare directly at Jeff’s crotch, then they flick to his face, and the intensity of his gaze causes Jeff’s cheeks to redden even more. “Are you aware of how delectable you look right now?”

“Delectable? That’s, um, a fancy word,” Jeff chuckles weakly, thrumming with nervous energy as he looks away, cheeks beet red and nearly the same shade as his panties. It isn’t a fancy word, but Jeff’s feeling seen and appreciated and while it isn’t such a foreign idea where Abed is concerned, it makes him want to deflect all the same.

Abed hums, not really hearing Jeff’s response as their hands go to his inner thighs, touching the soft skin there, close to the hem of Jeff’s panties. He shivers then, his plan going straight out of the window and forgotten, feeling a jolt of arousal as Abed rubs his thumbs against the sensitive flesh. He almost misses it when Abed asks, “Did you hope this would happen?”

“Huh?” Jeff replies, entranced by their hands dipping lower before his mind catches up, “Uh, a little bit, yeah.” He watches Abed get down on his knees, hitting the carpet noiselessly as they look up at Jeff for more of a response. “I kind of wanted you to find me like this, but I was hoping somewhere down the line.”

“‘Somewhere down the line?’ How far along?” Abed asks, leaning down to kiss Jeff’s thighs. He does it in a way that’s more intimate than sexual, like silent praise shown rather than spoken, and it makes Jeff feel more confident and loved. He spreads his legs just the slightest bit wider, watching Abed’s eyes trail from where they’d been planting kisses to the darkening spot on the red panties.

“I was thinking I’d play with myself a little, put on a show,” Jeff admits then, even as the redness in his cheeks reaches his ears. He sees Abed’s eyes flash as they imagine what that would look like. “I expected you to come home a little later, while I was in the middle of it.”

“You could do that,” Abed replies, looking up at Jeff now through his lashes. Jeff loses himself in Abed’s expression, bright-eyed and aroused. “Get yourself off while I watch,” They glance back, looking at Jeff through the mirror, “from behind you, so I know I’m not missing anything.”

“Abed,” Jeff murmurs, half-scandalised and half-strung. He nods then, helping Abed up and helping him take off his clothes, starting with the cardigan and ending with their socks. Abed insists on staying in his underwear, claiming it would only be fair, and while Jeff can’t argue with that logic, he wishes he’d see it off at least  _ before _ he gets off.

Jeff stays in his spot at the edge of the bed, legs now spread rather than crossed as he looks at the mirror and sees Abed hovering behind him, and the image pleases him more than he thinks it should. Abed tilts their head at him in a silent question before Jeff is moving, hand going to his front and almost sheepishly dipping into the panties, not really sure what he should be doing as he looks at Abed for some sort of direction. He’s gotten himself off multiple times before, of course, but never with someone watching him from over his shoulder.

“You know, I don’t think I tell you you’re pretty enough,” Abed says suddenly, low and close to his ear. His voice has taken on a silken quality, simultaneously soothing and arousing as their hands come to rest on Jeff’s shoulders, massaging them. “Did you know I think you’re a very handsome man? That you have so many good qualities to you, I wouldn’t be able to list them all in one sitting?”

Jeff’s hand catches on, rubbing his dick as he looks at Abed through the mirror, eyes half-lidded as he watches Abed’s hands on his shoulders. “That’s it, keep going. You’re being a very good boy for me, right, Jeff?”

“Yeah, Abed,” He replies airily, fingers speeding up slightly as he bites his lip. Abed reaches over, thumb dislodging it from between his teeth. Then, he turns Jeff’s face to him, kissing him sweetly as their other hand traces down from Jeff’s shoulder to his wrist.

Abed’s hand then joins Jeff’s in the panties, covering his hand with his and almost directing him. “I know you are, and that’s one of the many things I love about you. The way you go so pliantly when I ask,” They continue, then chuckle softly against his cheek. “And the way you always go so red when I start talking like this. Do you like it, baby? When I talk like this?”

“I do,” Jeff replies, and he feels a tight curling sensation in the pit of his stomach. “Abed, can you—”

Abed kisses his neck, close to his collarbone, fingers dipping lower to press into Jeff’s cunt, crooking his fingers as they slide in and out. It elicits a wonderful noise from Jeff, muffled against Abed’s hair when he turns his head to him, and he makes the same noise again as he wordlessly comes against their hand, back arching as he pushes his lower back into his front.

He feels the outline of Abed’s cock from against his back, hears the sharp inhale it elicits from them at the contact. Jeff turns then, straddling Abed in a dexterous movement, pushing him down into the bed and kissing them, all while rubbing his hands over his chest.

“Can I blow you?” Jeff asks against their lips, grinning when he nods vigorously. He clambers off of Abed then, far enough that he’s kneeling between their legs and taking his cock out, sucking the red, shiny tip into his mouth without much preamble. Abed groans as he works his jaw, well-practiced at pleasing them as his hand comes to his balls, curling his fingers into a spot that has them crying out almost as soon as he does so, coming down Jeff’s throat.

He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand as he comes back up to Abed’s face, pressing kisses against his cheeks. Abed laughs softly, then holds his cheek and kisses him, unminding of the taste as they sigh contentedly.

“That was a pretty treat to come home to after a long day at work,” He says, as Jeff chuckles against their chest. “I meant it, you know. How handsome you are.”

“C’mon, stop that,” Jeff mutters, bashful even as his heart flutters again.

“I’m just being honest,” Abed replies, smiling down at him. “Where’d you even find those?”

“I kept them for a long time, probably since I was nineteen. I guess I wanted to get to a point where I’d feel comfortable wearing them again.” He stretches then, yawning when he does. “How’s your day been?”

Abed groans then, covering his eyes with their arm. “Don’t wanna think about it. It’s like some people have never worked in a professional setting.” He peeks from behind their arm to look at Jeff, a small smile on his face. “This has definitely been the highlight of my day.”

Jeff laughs then, holding Abed in his arms. “Mine too, funnily enough.”

**Author's Note:**

> i don't see enough trans jeff fics out there :( very sad.....
> 
> also waw 2 posts in one day?? valentines day really is something else <3
> 
> i’m [cowboylakay](https://cowboylakay.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
